Build talk:Team - Kathandrax Manly Spike
QQ ICY FIFTY FIVE 22:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :New winds blow after cryway nerf. Razon The Monk 23:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Amazing job with this Razon, well written, powerful build for quickly clear kathandrax. Great work.--Goldenstar 23:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Uh-oh, more SCAR's >.>. Andy 23:15, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Wtf, why does Goldenstar kiss SCAR's ass but flame the rest fo us.Life 23:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you, Goldenstar. Andy and Life Guardian: Are would you mind about talking the builds? Razon The Monk 23:21, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::PVX isn't a site to talk about builds. Generally when pve stuff is posted like this people just assume it works and don't worry about looking at it. It will be 5-5-x'd by random pvp fanboys despite any discussion that occurs. This leaves pvx to be a site for trolling and laughing at idiots. Good day sir. Life 23:23, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::People are retarded, but the builds good. -- 23:25, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Buld Talk: I think My builds are better, and I have finished all three levels faster than the screenshots you linked. Andy 23:26, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Life Guardian: Lets hope it's not all trolls. Have a good day. IP guy: Thank you. Andy: Usually people would say: "Screenshot or it didn't happen" But i'm going to say: I don't care. Razon The Monk 23:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::So first you ask for build discussion, then you shoot me down when I try to improve yours by showing you my ideas? Fucking smart. Andy 23:43, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::It sounded more like advertising your builds than actually improving ours. Razon The Monk 23:47, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::If I wanted to advertise my builds, I would have posted this as an actual build when I made them, rather than just in my userspace. I was stating the possible times to show they the ideas were worth looking at, rather than just bad varients of yours. As it is, it is the other way around. Andy 23:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Change it if it's better Andy >.>--Relyk 23:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I changed it for him. Uhh, its slowly being changed back... [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 23:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Lol. 7 min second floor. I can solo it in 4.Mason717 05:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Blame scar thinking they needed to kill their way to the boss instead of having the permas run it. Should be 4 minutes but people only care about the last floor. Life Guardian 06:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :: 7 min fails. I was in a run w/ Lawl and ECTOs,from SCAR, as a guest, and they told me that they weren't going for speed.... what else is there to go for? there times were. 9 min, 5 min, and 8 min. I can run it w/7 paying people on my sin. in 5 min, 4 min, 10 min. -Forgotten Killa ::: We have done many 4 min second floors and 6 min third many times. Just need to update the screens, they are pretty old... Razon The Monk 16:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::: This dungeon is a waste of time; I've ran this dungeon ~300 times on my monk, made around 22.5 mil, and no Emerald Blade drop. I have 9.5 stacks of black dye, if it even matters. Someone will say "good for you", or "nobody cares", but people should know that this dungeon is a real time-killer. Guild Wars is a real time-killer, I laugh at people who have 6,000+ hours; addiction is bad. Really, why would someone be proud of that, being good @ a video game? Eventually the servers will go down; no game lasts forever. I have 2800 hours over 46 months, that's like an hour a day. Not so bad, but I've seen people who treat a video game like real life. They make all these rules-- over a video game. It's pathetic, people should play to have a good time. What is the true gain of this video game? Was it fun? You lost 6000+ hours of your life. -- Kbar 18:39, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Works! Ive Been On These Runs With These Builds And They Work hehe :D <3 SNOW --Cookie™(Talk | ) 23:28, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, Cookie. Razon The Monk 23:41, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Talking Like This Can Become Very Annoying, Please Don't Capitalize Every Word In A Sentence. Drahgal Meir 01:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Fixed many sentences like that. Razon The Monk 10:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::It works! Well congratz you won PvE. What was the time? Was it neat? What could be improved? Most things in PvE 'work', unless you really are terrible. As far as constructive critisism goes, Andy's build shows bonds are not nessecary so i'm not entirely sure why the awkward bonder caller is there. Is a role based around knocklocking a few foes really nessecary? Can't it be integrated with the other Rit build or Brawling Headbutt put in the warrior build (put it this way, there's not too many groups to kill in quick succession, or shouldn't be, so AoS isnt terribly useful)? I'll sort these out majorly later today, when i'm not sitting in a library [[User:Athrun Feya|'Athrun Feya']] [[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'agro']] 11:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Bonds aren't needed in my builds because rather than killing so much, we just run past it. Andy 11:41, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::We kill he first groups in first room on second level. Thats the part where bonds are absolutely necessary. Role based on knocking down the bosses is very safe way to finish the bosses. Keeping them on the ground shuts them down so they can't cause a full party-wipe with their nukes. Also keep in mind that spirits are also a usefull way to kill any leftovers from a group (if the spike wasn't perfect or something didn't stay in ballup). Spirits are so far the most easiest way to steamroll the bosses. But I do admit, that you can change the wanderlust ritualist for another warrior. But then someone else has to take GDW. Razon The Monk 13:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: One suggestion, well "Spitfire" idea, obv teh monk bonder uses 12 + 3 +1 on bonds but as stated they are only definatley needed on level 2 coudnlt you swap the MoP Bonder for N/Mo with the bonds as tehn the spike from teh HB war will be higher and then no need for the left over kills, however the spirit rt can take down left overs fast which is a huge benifit, the only cons of using a N/Mo is no blessed ( but you have SR ) weaker bonds which may hinder the tank, Pro's higher spike ( but not needed as the Rt/X Spirt Rt can take down left overs ), just an idea if you decide to do away with teh other Rt. And as for the "Works" comment I made earlier we did each room in the times stated on the thread, and all builds can be improved and perfected aswell as players and spikes etc. <3 --Cookie™(Talk | ) 14:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Sooo basically i just condemed my own idea xD lol --Cookie™(Talk | ) 14:17, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Poroway write a fucking dungeon-running guide before i have to well a few dozen of these builds because you guys can't be fucked to just write up variants. inb4 600/smite - that needs to get condensed, too. <3 ···User_talk:Daññy 17:35, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :actually, i can't be fucked with the pve section anymore. just make sure proper redirects get put in place. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:37, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol Razon The Monk 17:59, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yay guides, lol the same guys didnt even write this page though 17:04, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::::: Someone should really changes these builds. They are outdated. Who deleted my 3 min time w/ ode?? Kbar 03:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Update it then. Andy and I tried to rewrite the build (after SCAR posted a wonderous caller bonder) having done KathSC between us about 5 times. The screen is there still. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 10:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) reason to run this? is there any rare drop like a frog scepter or a BDS? cant find any on wiki make this run worth it 13:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Emerald Blade? [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 14:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) New Builds/Strategy so, i wrote a guide that works. in similar times.Shadowstar Cometh 20:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) it's in my userspace. : the bars suck. Shadowstar Cometh 06:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC)